Study Abroad
by heckyeah2011
Summary: This takes place in an alternate Harry Potter world. It follows the basic guidelines of the book and characters but there are changes. Certain people are still alive and some events never happened. The story line becomes quite clear. I apologize if I offend anyone in my story, I do not claim to own Harry Potter, this is just my own story spun around JK Rowlings characters.


It has been six years since Hogwarts opened its doors to the muggles. After a hideous battle between the wizards and the muggles seven years ago Hogwarts began accepting them into the magical studies abroad program. It was specifically for muggles who wanted to work in the social services for wizard and human communication. This program was offerred as a year long study in magic and magical beings. They allowed 50 students a year to come and study with them. There were other schools around the world that offered similiar programs but none could beat the look of Hogwarts itself on their transcript. I had worked my ass off for four years to be accepted and here I was taking my first breath in the mysterious castle. I was headed to meet my advisor. Each student was assigned to a wizard or witch as a mentor for the school and to study their personality and their powers. I had no idea who I would be assigned to but I was excited beyond belief. I had heard many wonderful stories from collegues over the years of these mind blowing friendships between wizard and muggle. It wasn't just a learning expierence for us but for the magical as well, to get to know the non magical race and how we did things with out wands and spells.

I found my way to the great hall where my other 49 unmagical friends were sitting at tables with their assigned mentors. I walked up to the head table.

"Name, please?" A petite witch in black robes asked me as she flipped through papers.

"Meghan Harley" I said almost too eagerly.

She sifted through her stack and pulled out one with a big red note attached to it. She frowned. Opening the note she frowned more.

"Is something the matter?" I asked her.

"You're going to have to see Dumbledore. In his office." She told me.

"Why?"

"There has been some complications."

"Like what?"

She shrugged and motioned for a wizard who was also shuffling papers a few tables down. She handed him my paper and with that he took a glanced and motioned for me to follow him. I did. We wound through a few hallways and then we stopped in front a spiral staircase.

"Go to the top. Knock." That was all he said and he spun on his heels and left.

Nervously I stepped onto the staircase and almost screamed as it began to spin upward. I stood still as stone until I reached the large wooden door. I stepped off the stairs and they stopped moving. I cautiously knocked twice. It swung open and I walked in.

The entire office was gorgeous. It was as if I had stepped back in time. Dark wood and clean stone lined the room. Shelves of vials of mysterious liquids and even colored wisps of air. I walked in further and was startled by a giant red bird perched next to the desk. He blinked and cawwed. A few moments later a man came through a doorway to the side of the office. He was tall and well, old. Grey hair fell past his shoulders and his matching beard fell further than that. He was in a rich set of blue and grey robes. Half moon glasses sat on his nose.

"You must be Meghan." He smiled at me warmly.

"Yes." I nodded

"I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

"You are probably here to inquire about your study program. "

"Yes sir."

"As much as we wish people were perfect by alas we are not. Even wizards make mistakes." He chuckled. "See, we have 50 wizards and witches who have agreed to our study program with the non magical humans and unfortunately I accepted 51 student this year. I do pride myself on being on top of things but this time I failed to recount the students."

"Sir please!" I exclaimed "I have worked so hard for this I just cannot go back! There must be something, someone! I don't even need an advisor, I can learn on my own if I have to!"

"Calm down child, I have found someone who has agreed, after some persuasion, to be your advisor. I would never punish the thirst for knowledge due to my own mistake. However, a warning, he was not the most willing of people. He will help you with your studies but I feel there may be complications should you try and follow his every step. He will be just as new to this as you are. Patience will be needed."

"Oh thank you! That's okay. I promise not to step on his toes."

"Indeed. He would not enjoy that. Speaking of..."

There was a knock at the door then.

"Enter." Dumbledore said.

I turned to watch as the most beautiful man I had ever seen entered the room. He was tall, like 6 foot something. Lean and fit he walked with power and determination. His hair fell past his shoulders in straight thick white blonde locks. His eyes were like silver daggers, fierce and ready to slice through the world and conquer it as his own. I watched in awe as he strode through the office and nodded at the Head Master.

"Meghan, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Draco, this is Meghan Harley, the student I was telling you about."

"Great. I thought my student was going to be a boy." He said flatly as he looked me over quickly.

"Malfoy. You will show her around the grounds and show her to her chambers. Explain what her year will be like." He told him. Then he looked at me, "He is kinder than he seems. If you have questions he cannot answer please feel free to visit my office. I do enjoy the company." He said with a heart warming smile.

With that Draco nodded his head toward the door and then started walking. I quickly jumped from my chair and followed him.

"I will meet you every day during the week at nine am in the great hall. We will have different things to do each day as you have read in your packet. I am a student teacher here so instead of our day ending at four like everyone else you will accompany me to my class at two. You can sit in and pay attention. I will not be like the other advisors who are here specifically to help you mundanes. I have a job to do as well." He started on this tangent as we walked through different hallways and around the castle. "You will not call on me while I am in my bed chambers. I am in my office everyday after my class until about eight. You can bother me then with questions and whatever. I do not go out side the gates often, I will let you know when we will take our study sessions out, until then do not beg me to leave for studying, the answers no. Do not follow me around like a lost puppy, learn on your own and quickly I do not have time for slow walkers. And lastly this is not some kind of magical love story and I know what goes on with the advisors and their students, you all think you can go back home with the brilliant story of how you had magical sex with a wizard. You can shoot that out of your head because that will not be happening, at all. Do I make myself clear on all those points?" He stopped suddenly and turned to look at me. I had been looking at the floor so naturally I ran right into him.

He angrily grabbed ahold of my shoulders and peeled me away from him. I looked up into those storm grey eyes and my breath caught in my throat. I didn't want to move. I had never had such a sharp reaction to a man but I felt like putty in his hands. Just as the warmth was beginning to spread through my arms though he dropped his hands and waited for my answer.

"Yes." I told him. "What if I have questions after eight?"

"Don't." He said shortly and then continued walking.

The rest of the tour was almost silent as he gave me short and brief explanations about various rooms in the castle. We walked a short trip outside as well as he explained to never enter the forest and to never attempt swimming in the lake. Neither had crossed my mind to begin with but I nodded anyway. He warned me of a willow tree to never go near as well. I wasn't sure what harm a tree could do but I took his warning to heart. I didn't think I would spend much time outside in general. I wanted to focus on my work as much as possible and going outside often left me lost in the beauty of nature.

We made our way back into the castle and he lead me to my chamber. He unlocked the door and walked inside, I followed.

"You'll find your personal belongings have already been placed in here. Lucky for you, Dumbledore saw it fit to make sure all you exchange type student had your own dorm room. When I went To school here we had to share it with our entire house. It got rather annoying living with that many boys." He half smiled at the memories that were flashing through his mind in that small vulnerable moment he was beautiful. As soon as the moment was there it was also gone and he turned to stone again. "A bed, a dresser, a fireplace, you have a small bathroom through that door, shelves, whatever you need, its here. Boring and simple." He nodded and then placed the key on the bedside table.

"Thank you." I said kindly.

He nodded once. "Is there anything else you need?" He asked. His bad boy persona was beginning to fade as he became tired.

"A little kindness maybe." I thought the words had only been said in my head but the look on his face told me otherwise.

"This is kindness. I didn't sign up for this so what you see now is what you'll get for the next year."

"You didn't sign up for this? Really. You think I did? For the past four years I have worked my ass off to get into this program and I have dreamed of what it would be like to have a witch or wizard show me around, to confide in, to have a friendship with and.. and.." I stammered on my words. "This was my dream. A one in a million chance of a lifetime. I just want to learn. I want to see your world. I want to understand." I sighed. "I have heard all the wonderful stories from classmates who had this opportunity. Glorious tales of magic and adventure. This, " I gestured toward him. "Is not what I planned. I didn't mean for you to have to take time out of your life to help a damned mundane, boring girl like me. It isnt my fault they overbooked. So I'm sorry."

He stared at me with those silver eyes for a long minute before he closed his eyes and sighed again.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I understand this isn't your fault but the matter of the fact is, I will at no point like this year. No matter who's fault it is. I will attempt to keep all that in mind but you will annoy me. This isn't going to be one of those glorious tales and that you'll just have to accept. Goodnight. I will see you in the morning."

With that he turned and left. Great, I thought to myself... this was going to be a wonderful year.


End file.
